bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Avengers
Bakugan Avengers (also called Bakugan vs. Marvel) is a fanfiction series based on the Bakugan vs. Marvel toyline. This series takes place after Bakugan: Galaxy Sentai. Plot Summary In an epic battle, an army of Earth's mightiest heroes fought valiantly against the forces of evil. Suddenly, a mysterious bright light emitted from a distance. Those who were hit by the light, both good & evil, were turned into Bakugan & scattered across the four corners of the Earth. Some of the heroes who were turned into Bakugan were soon found & taken in by the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, who help them fight the same forces while at the same time try to find a way back to normal. Characters Battle Brawlers The main protagonists of the series; they later changed their name to the Bakugan Avengers for the time being. *'Dan Kuso' - Leader of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Pyrus Brawler. **'Pyrus Torpedor Dragonoid' - Dan's Guardian Bakugan & Drago's current evolution. **'Peter Parker/Spider-Manhttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Spider_Man' - A young superhero who, as a result of having been bitten by a radioactive spider, has spider-like powers & abilities. Having been turned into a Pyrus Bakugan, he is currently under the protection of Dan, who uses Spider-Man as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. *'Marucho Marukura' - The youngest & brains of the Battle Brawlers. He's an Aquos Brawler. **'Aquos Radizen' - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan. **'Steve Rogers/Captain Americahttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Captain_America_(Steve_Rogers)' - A supersoldier from WWII who has superior agility, strength, speed, & endurance. Having been turned into an Aquos Bakugan, he is currently under the protection of Marucho, who uses Captain America as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. *'Shun Kazami' - Skilled ninja of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Ventus Brawler. **'Ventus Jaakor' - Shun's Guardian Bakugan. **'Thorhttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Thor' - The mighty god of thunder who wields the mystical hammer Mjolnir. Having been turned into a Ventus Brawler, he is currently under the protection of Shun, who uses Thor as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. *'Gunz Lazar' - An experienced Brawler who recently joined the Battle Brawlers. He's a Haos Brawler. **'Haos Reptak' - Gunz's Guardian Bakugan. **'Tony Stark/Iron Manhttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Iron_Man' - A scientific genius & hero whose armor gives him superhuman strength, durability, & flight, along with an array of the most powerful weapons. Having been turned into a Haos Bakugan, he is currently under the protection of Gunz, who uses him as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. *'Gus Grav' - Former member of the Vexos; he was sent by Spectra Phantom to check on Mira, & he eventually joined the Battle Brawlers. He's a Subterra Brawler. **'Subterra Rex Vulcan' - Gus's Guardian Bakugan. **'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverinehttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Wolverine' - Member of the X-Men with retractable, razor-sharp claws & a healing factor. Having been turned into a Subterra Bakugan, he is currently under the protection of Gus, who uses him as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. *'Vince' - Prince of Corinia who came back as part of the Battle Brawlers. He's a Darkus Brawler. **'Darkus Demolotoid' - Vince's Guardian Bakugan. **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' - Formally a scientist who was hit by gamma radiation, he turns into a large, green monster when he gets angry. Having been turned into a Darkus Bakugan, he is currently under the protection of Vince, who uses him as his secondary Guardian Bakugan. Minor Bakugan Avengers These people later join the Bakugan Avengers. Masters of Evil *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - A mad scientist with robotic tentacle arms. He's a Ventus Brawler. **'Venom' - An evil sentient alien who can take over any host--human or Bakugan. Having been turned into a Ventus Bakugan, he is currently being used by Doctor Octopus. *'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' - An assassin & mercenary who can watch another person's physical movements & duplicate them without any practice, no matter how complex. He's a Darkus Brawler. **'Johann Shmidt/Red Skullhttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Red_Skull' - Leader of the evil organization Hydra with a frightening skull mask. Having been turned into a Darkus Bakugan, he is currently being used by Taskmaster. *'Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom' - Dictator of Latveria skilled in both dark magic & science. He's an Aquos Brawler. **'Lokihttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Loki' - The god of mischief & Thor's adopted brother. Having been turned into an Aquos Bakugan, he is currently being used by Doctor Doom. ***'Frost Giants' - An army of large, ice-made humanoids that Loki can summon in battle. *'Mandarin' - A criminal who uses a combination of superhuman martial arts abilities, alien science, & ten energy-blasting rings. He's a Haos Brawler. **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' - A former business partner of Tony Stark who stole his technology to make his own armor. Having been turned into a Haos Brawler, he is currently being used by the Mandarin. *'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto' - Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, a powerful mutant with the ability to generate & control magnetic fields. He's a Pyrus/Subterra Brawler. **'Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulkhttps://bakugan.wiki/wiki/Red_Hulk' - A US general who can turn into a red version of the Hulk; he has superhuman strength & is capable of absorbing energy radiation to increase his healing factor & regenerate his cells. Having been turned into a Pyrus Bakugan, he is currently being used by Magneto. **'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - A wisecracking, backstabbing mercenary equipped with katanas &, like Wolverine, has a healing factor. Having been turned into a Subterra Bakugan, he is currently being used by Magneto. Supporting characters SHIELD Other Heroes Episodes Notes Category:Series Category:Bakugan Seasons